


Жил-был король

by Pheeby



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, Kings & Queens, Marriage Proposal, Princes & Princesses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жил-был король

**Author's Note:**

> Создано специально на WTF 2015

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве... а точнее королевстве жил-был король. Звали его Лори Такарада, и было у него три... дочери. Старшая принцесса — Премудрая Канаэ, средняя — Чиори-Несмеяна и младшая — Дурочка Кёко.  
Как исполнилось старшей дочери осьмнадцать лет, созвал король дочерей своих и говорит:  
— Много пожил я на этом белом свете, сына мать ваша мне так и не подарила, задумался я о наследнике и решил, что пора вам замуж выходить.  
Достал Лори из рукава три свертка, обтянутых розовой лентой.  
— Возьмите, дочери, по свертку. Они волшебные — как срежете ленту, листок словно оживет и полетит. Куда эти листки прилетят, там и будут ваши женихи. Свадебные платья я вам уже приготовил.  
Разозлились дочери, но воле отца перечить не стали.

♥◦♥◦♥

— Нужны нам эти мужчины... — раздраженно сказала Канаэ, когда принцессы уединились в одной из комнат дворца.  
— Я их всех ненавижу, — со злостью поддакнула Чиори, сминая в руках злосчастный сверток.  
— Я боюсь мужчин, — ответила Кёко, испуганно смотря на свой листок.  
Но делать было нечего, и решили девушки срезать ленты на следующее утро. Собрались они в зале, где висели их свадебные платья, и передумали.  
— Что за ужас.  
— Что за черт.  
— Ни за что этого не надену, — согласились принцессы, глядя на неимоверно пышные ярко-розовые платья с гербом королевства.

♥◦♥◦♥

— Сжалься, отец, — просила Канаэ за всех троих, представших перед троном.  
— Что случилось? — удивился король, увидев несчастные лица дочерей. — Еще вчера вы были согласны.  
«Вчера мы не видели платьев», — подумали принцессы и печально вздохнули.  
— Негоже расстраивать отца, — упрекнул Лори, покачав головой. — Да и народ наш ждет увидеть ваших женихов, гонцы уже повсюду объявили о предстоящих свадьбах, народ хочет погулять.  
«Была прихоть отцовская, а теперь еще и народная?» — возмутились про себя принцессы.  
— А теперь ступайте. Нет, постойте. Режьте ленты прямо здесь, передо мною, а после отправляйтесь.  
Не оставалось девушкам ничего, кроме как исполнить королевскую волю. Срезали они ленты со свертков, отпустили их из рук и последовали каждая своей дорогой.

♥◦♥◦♥

Но недолог был путь старшей сестрицы. Привел ее листок прямиком в герцогский дворец по соседству. Пропустили ее стражи, не вольные перечить принцессе, и проследовала Канаэ за листком вплоть до закрытых дверей одной из комнат.  
— И всё? — удивилась принцесса, когда листок упал на пол и свернулся в трубочку под ее ногами.  
— Что «всё»? — раздался недовольный голос у нее из-за спины, заставив девушку вздрогнуть.  
Обернувшись, Канаэ увидела мальчика. У них на приемах в королевском дворце бывала семья герцога Уесуги, поэтому принцесса узнала молодого юношу — это был Хиё, сын герцога, которого ей приходилось иногда развлекать разговорами и играми, пока их семьи гуляли по королевскому саду.  
— И что вам нужно возле моей двери, ваше высочество? — всё также недовольно поинтересовался он.  
— Прощу прощения за столь неожиданный визит, Хиё... — начала, было, принцесса, но осеклась и уточнила. — Постой... Это твоя комната?  
Юный герцог внимательно взглянул на принцессу и резко кивнул.  
— И ты живешь в ней один? Старший брат, может, есть?..  
— Не знаю, к чему ваши вопросы, но я единственный сын своего отца.  
Хиё подошел к двери и, увидев сверток, поднял его, чтобы прочитать.  
— А матушка твоя в хорошем здравии?  
— В хорошем. Но что вам нужно от меня?  
Принцесса задумчиво обернулась по сторонам и нахмурилась.  
— Не думаю, что мне нужно что-то именно от тебя...  
— Но здесь моё имя, — перебил принцессу мальчик, указав на листок в своей руке.  
— Имя? — удивленно воскликнула Канаэ, наклонившись и присмотревшись к написанному. — Но тут ничего не было, он был пуст!  
— Что ж, теперь не пуст. И говорится здесь, что свадьба наша назначена через три дня.  
Принцесса отшатнулась и, не вымолвив ни слова, бросилась бежать назад.  
Хиё хмыкнул и, развернувшись, последовал по коридору.  
— Пойду порадую отца.

♥◦♥◦♥

Средней сестрице повезло и больше, и меньше. Лишь достигла она верхушки лесного холма, поднимаясь за волшебным листком, как залюбовалась королевскими просторами и не заметила под ногами овраг. Не удержалась принцесса и покатилась с криком вниз, а очнувшись на дне оврага, поняла, что подняться не может.  
Тут донесся до нее голос с холма, вопрошающий, с кем что случилось.  
Крикнула Чиори, чтобы помогли ей, и предстал пред ней спустя время старик бородатый с топором в руке.  
Замерла принцесса и уставилась на незнакомца.  
— Не бойся, девица, я тебя не трону — дровосек я, — произнес он, пряча топор за пазуху.  
«Какого черта? Не хочу!» — брезгливо подумала принцесса, поняв, что могло значить его появление, и постаралась уползти от «жениха».  
— Не переживай за меня, я тебя и не подниму, — успокоил ее старик, неправильно поняв ее гримасу и движения.  
В это время из-за дерева с охапкой дров вышел молодой мужчина, следивший до этого за сценой. Правильно истолковав выражение лица девушки, он теперь наблюдал за нею с неприязнью.  
— Эй, Хирото, помоги. Оставь всё здесь, затем вернешься, как девушку домой отнесешь.  
Повернулась Чиори и так и застыла, оторопев, увидев младого мужчину, недовольно на нее смотрящего.  
Раздраженно скинув дрова под ноги, добрый молодец подошел к пострадавшей принцессе и аккуратно поднял ее на руки, стараясь не обращать внимания на ее восхищенный взгляд и то, как она облегченно вздохнула.  
Неожиданно девушка засуетилась и стала оглядывать землю, словно что-то ища.  
— Хирото, ты обронил, — в то же время окликнул его старец.  
Обернувшись и взглянув на лежащий на земле листок, мужчина покачал головой.  
— Это не моё, это...  
— Но тут твоё имя, — не дал закончить ему мысль пожилой дальнозоркий дровосек.  
Хирото удивленно поднял брови. Принцесса же полностью расслабилась в его руках.  
— Здесь говорится, что у тебя через три дня свадьба с дочерью короля Лори — принцессой Чиори нашего королевства, — добавил старец, хитро поглядывая на девушку.  
— А это кто еще такая? — пораженно вопросил мужчина, не веря услышанному и забыв о незнакомке в его руках.  
— Это я, — довольно поведала Чиори спасителю своему, ничуть не озлобленная его незнанием о ее персоне.

♥◦♥◦♥

Младшая же сестрица даже не вышла за пределы отчего дома, то бишь королевского дворца. Легок был путь ее, ноги сами вели ее по знакомым коридорам, пока по воле волшебного листка не дошла Кёко до сторожевой башни, что находилась над казармой. При виде нее рыцари-стражники выправлялись, сама же принцесса нервно оглядывала двери, потолки и стены, среди которых она не была с детства. Вдруг одна из дверей распахнулась, являя ее взору главного стражника, о чем говорило его снаряжение.  
Принцесса вздрогнула, но не от неожиданности его появления, а от его вида. Она его узнала — это был тот самый беловолосый мальчик, сейчас молодой мужчина, которого часто дразнили из-за цвета его волос и с которым она в детстве играла в королевском саду. Хмурый взгляд зеленых глаз отличался от того светлого детского взгляда, который она помнила, но, несомненно, это было он — Куон Хизури.  
Похоже, и он узнал ее — остановился, удивленно глядя.  
— Принцесса, — услышала она его вежливое приветствие, сопровождавшееся поклоном. — Чем могу служить?  
— Я... — но не успела Кёко ничего сказать, как перед лицом мужчины оказался ее листок.  
Куон словно окаменел, прочтя волшебное послание, неведомое еще принцессе, которая не на шутку испугалась, увидев, как ужесточились черты лица его и напряглось всё тело.  
— Позвольте вас спросить, принцесса, — холодный голос выдавал еле сдерживаемые эмоции. — Что это значит?  
Не понимая перемену в настроении, но догадываясь о ее причинах, Кёко протянула руку, забирая парящий листок. Главный стражник безмолвно стоял напротив, внимательно следя за ней взглядом. Увидев, что было написано на бумаге, принцесса закусила губу.  
— О чем поведано, то всё и значит, — расстроено выдохнула девушка и последовала к отцу.  
Страж всё также молча последовал за нею.

♥◦♥◦♥

— Никаких возражений! — строго произнес король Лори, глядя на разгневанную старшую дочь. — Свертки были созданы специально для вас, и я всецело доверяю их создателю. Если для тебя, Канаэ, был выбран молодой герцог Уесуги, так тому и быть.  
Чиё Уесуги стоял подле неё и время от времени косился на принцессу. Рядом, будто разбитые по парам, стояли Чиори с Хирото и Кёко с Куоном.  
— Но он же ребенок! — воскликнула Канаэ, неверяще глядя на отца.  
— Мне уже двенадцать! — возмутился Чиё, сложив руки на груди. — Я за свою жизнь добился большего, чем вы. Для простых людей вы всего лишь принцесса, народ даже имени вашего не знает, наверно, а я хоть и герцог, но уже известен своими реформами и меня любят во всем королевстве.  
Старшая дочь задохнулась от возмущения.  
— Отец! Я отказываюсь выходить за этого... этого... — не смогла подобрать эпитета Канаэ, чтобы передать всю величину своего возмущения от столь нахальных слов, парировать которые не могла, так как понимала их правдивость.  
Хиё недовольно поджал губы.  
— Я тоже не хочу ее в жены! — вмешался в разговор дровосек Хирото, поняв, что, возможно, еще не всё было решено, и указывая ладонью в сторону принцессы Чиори.  
— А я не возражаю, папенька, — всё также довольно улыбаясь, произнесла в ответ средняя дочь, вызвав у отца одобрительный кивок, который тут же заставил дровосека замолчать и отвернуться, словно надувшись.  
— Батюшка, — тихо произнесла третья дочь, стараясь не смотреть на стража. — Вы обещали мне... вы обещали мою руку другому. Я думала, лист приведет меня к нему.  
— К Фуве Шотаро? — безразлично осведомился Куон, сжимая сильно кулаки.  
— Что? — изумилась Кёко, оборачиваясь к нему. — При чем Шотаро здесь? Вы главный страж, как вы могли не в курсе быть, что Шо был изгнан из нашего королевства? Он... нарушил рыцарский устав, — тихим шепотом закончила она, отводя взгляд, будто сказав не всю правду.  
— Я... не знал, — медленно произнес Хизури, словно задумавшись о чем-то.  
— Так вот что, дочь, — нарушил их беседу голос короля. — Не вижу, в чем проблема. Кому я обещал, тому и отдаю тебя.  
Две старших сестры удивленно переглянулись — они не слышали об этом раньше.  
— Отец, быть может, с вашей памятью не чисто, — более твердо произнесла Кёко, сузив глаза, — но я уже наречена другому.  
— Кому же? — вопросили стражник и король — один взволнованно, другой скучая.  
— Цуруге Рену — рыцарю отважному, что выиграл турнир наш прошлым летом.  
— Так вот же он, — уведомил дочь Лори и указал на спутника ее. — Сэр Рен Цуруга, наш рыцарь, он же страж Хизури Куон.  
Принцесса Кёко обернулась, встречая в замешательстве взгляд глаз зеленых. Пред ее взором возникла картинка из воспоминания — турнир и рыцарь, в шлеме и в доспехах. Сразив последнего врага, он слез с коня и подошел к трибунам королевским, где Кёко наблюдала с королем. Когда она ему платок свой подарила, он шлема своего так и не снял, но ей в то время четко показалось, что волосы его были чернее ворона крыла. Теперь принцесса, глядя на Хизури, лишь покраснела за свои слова.  
— Тогда... тогда и я не возражаю, — скромно произнесла она, смущенно отвернувшись.  
— Леди Кёко, — приятным голосом отозвался рыцарь-страж, не смея на нее взглянуть.  
— Ну вот и разрешилось, — сказал король, в ладоши хлопнув.  
— Как это разрешилось? — не понимая, произнесла принцесса Канаэ. — Я всё же против женою быть ребенка.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил ее отец, дополнив: — С учетом неизменности жениха.  
Канаэ сжала зубы.  
— Я требую со свадьбой подождать, пока герцог Уесуги не подрастет. Лет шесть, не меньше.  
— Поддерживаю, — раздался неожиданно голос Куона. Главный страж хоть и был счастлив, но полагал, что стоит свадьбу отложить, пока принцесса Кёко не достигнет лет двадцати иль больше.  
— И жить до этого в отдельных комнатах дворца, — продолжила Канаэ.  
— Поддерживаю, — выступил на этот раз Хирото, наивно надеясь, что сохранит за собою раздельные спальни и после свадьбы. Если таковая, конечно, состоится.  
— На том и порешили, — довольно заключил король. — Отложим ваши свадьбы на шесть лет, жить будете вы в разных комнатах напротив.  
Лори Такарада улыбнулся, мысленно ликуя. Устроил счастье дочерей.  
— Постойте, батюшка! — вдруг встрепенулась младшая принцесса. — Еще одно условие на свадьбы — мы платья сами выберем себе!

Конец.


End file.
